The gang discovers that they're superheroes
This is how the gang discovers that they're superheroes in Total Drama: Super Pals. now in superhero atire, regains consciousness on the roof of a building Ryan F-Freeman: What just happened? groans Mike: around Is this... Maretropolis? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it is. I wonder my Dark Ryan F-Freeman form works in this world. Scott: off-screen Somebody wanna tell me just what the heck is going on here? Crash Bandicoot: Great Scott! What are you wearing, Scott? Scott: What do you mean? Matau T. Monkey: You're wearing a costume. Scott: A superhero one? Matau T. Monkey: I'm wearing one too. turns sees the rest of the gang and gasps Crash Bandicoot: What are you looking at, Mike? Mike: Holly new personas, guys! Cupcake Slash: Really? Wow. Ryan Can you transform into your Dark Ryan F-Freeman form? Zoey: Actually, Cupcake, now might not be the perfect time to do so. Cupcake Slash: Ok. Ryan will do it later. Mike: You're... Arrowhead Lass. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice hero name for Zoey, Mike. Or should I call you Multi-lad? Mike: Wow! Cool! Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Mike: And look at Duncan. He's Fluid-Guy! Crash Bandicoot: Contralto. I think your hero name is Siren Girl. Mike: And Lightning is White Lightning Matau T. Monkey: Crash is Bandicootman. Mike: Wow! Look at Gwen! She's Ghost Gal! Ryan F-Freeman: Wait! Where's Sci-Twi? Sci-Twi: Here! Ryan F-Freeman: There you are. Don't tell me you turned into Midnight Sparkle. Sci-Twi: I'm someone far more better than her. I'm The Masked Matter-Horn. Ryan F-Freeman: Very good, Sci-Twi! Mike: And Cameron is Knowledge Guy! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. I think your hero name is Ryan Who. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right. Matau T. Monkey: While you got Equestrian Magic flowing through you, Master Ryan. But you can call me Matman. Mike: And Courtney is the Human Cricket! Ryan F-Freeman: Cupcake Slash. Your hero name must be Power-Cake. Cupcake Slash: Yeah. Cody Fairbrother: Call me Codonic. Sierra: Oooh! What's my hero name? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. Rainbow girl? Sierra: Well, what colour is my costume? Cody Fairbrother: There rainbow colours on your costume. Sierra: Then call me Rainbow Woman! Ryan F-Freeman: I liked your hero name, Sierra. Rainbow Woman it is. Mike: Wow! Look at Jo. Matau T. Monkey: Oh wow! Jo is so strong. Jo: Call me Jo-ack. Matau T. Monkey: Nice name. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's see which hero name Scott's got. Scott: Call me Captain Switcharoo. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice. Can I show you my Dark Ryan F-Freeman form? Scott: No, thank you. Mike: Oh my G-O-S-H! Look at Dawn! Contralto: Dawn! That's a nice costume. Mike: She is Madam Nature. Crash Bandicoot: Great. Now we need a team name. Zoey: But what about Sam? Cupcake Slash: Sam. Nice outfit. Heather: Hello? Forgetting somebody? Ryan F-Freeman: Heather? You too? Heather: Of course. But Sam's only wearing a pair of blue boots and a pointless red cape. I am Hawk Woman. I possess the abilities and instincts of nature's most fearsome predator. chirping Heather: Okay, its not my first choice. But it doesn't matter. Because a hero's true power is the power that lies within. Alejandro: True, Heather. But your outfit is not more dazzling than mine. Zoey: Loving the silver sunbrero, Alejandro. Ryan F-Freeman: You thought up a hero name, Alejandro? Alejandro: Indeed I have. Commando De Espalon. Scott: Okay. I have no idea what that even means. Ryan F-Freman: Me nether, Scott. Alejandro: Means Commander of Espanol is spanish. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks for reminding me, Alejandro.Sci-Twi Right, Twilight 2? Twilight 2: Yeah. Dakota: off-screen Ah, ah-ah, ahh-ahh!~ Ah, ah-ah, ahh-ahh!~ Ah, ah-ah, ahh-ahh!~ Ah, ah-ah, ahh-ahh!~ Matau T. Monkey: Oh, no! I hope that's not the Dazzlings! Ryan F-Freeman: Relax, Matau! That's just Dakota! Crash Bandicoot: I'll go see who's singing. Dakota: No need. It was me. Ryan F-Freeman: Phew. I thought it was the Dazzlings. Matau T. Monkey: Ahem. Ryan F-Freeman: I meant, Matau thought it was the Dazzlings. Matau T. Monkey: Thank you, Master Ryan. Dakota: My hero name is Star-Struck. I can control the people I sing to. Crash Bandicoot: Do you think you got a pendant? Dakota: Nah. I have a microphone that protects my singing. Ryan F-Freeman: That's good. I can control people I sing to with my pendant. Anne Maria: Hey, hey. Check me out. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow, Anne. You look awesome! Mike: Anne Maria is Anne Machica. Contralto: Now. We need a team name. Mike: We already have one. The Super Pals. an explosion behind him What was that? peek over the building and see the Joker making his way out of the museum Ryan F-Freeman: It's the Joker! Joker: Super Pals! laughs How kind of you to join us! Ryan F-Freeman: What do you mean us? The Joker: crazily Crash Bandicoot: What's so funny? Scott: Did he just call us... Super Pals? Matau T. Monkey: You got that right, Captain Switcheroo. Mike: We're the... the superheroes from my comic book. It somehow zapped us all in here. Ryan F-Freeman: We are in a Comic book.the Joker Get ready to face Ryan Who! Duncan (Total Drama): Whoa, whoa, whoa! Mike and I have to say Rainbow Dash and Spike's line first. his throat So somebody can zap us back out! Mike: My comic book. It said that the only way to get back to where we started was to defeat the Joker. Our arch nemesis Matau T. Monkey: You're right, Mike. the Joker I'm Matman. The Joker: Yes, yes. I've heard it before. But I think its time for the mane ''event. Ryan F-Freeman: Then let's battle!Dakota and Contralto Siren Girl and Star-Struck. Sing with me to hypnotize the Joker. Matau T. Monkey: But this film is exactly like the MLP Episode Power Ponies. You have to do what the characters in Power Ponies did. Ryan F-Freeman: Good idea, Matman. Joker grabs a prestle cart and hurls it at the Super Pals Crash Bandicoot: DUCK!! prestle cart heads straight for Heather crash the smoke clears, everyone sees that Heather's gone Duncan (Total Drama): Heather! Where'd she go?! Ryan F-Freeman: I'll find her as Dark Ryan F-Freeman.into his Dark Ryan F-Freeman form suddenly see her Ryan F-Freeman: I hear Heather's voice. Cody Cody transform into your Light Cody Fairbrother form and follow me. Heather: up in front of him No need to. I'm right here. off Wheeeeeee!! Cody Fairbrother: Why can't I do that? Ryan F-Freeman: You got Equestrian Magic flowing through you, Cody. Can you transform? Cody Fairbrother: Shouldn't Mike be saying what Spike was saying in the Power Ponies episode? Matau T. Monkey: I know what Spike said.out a tape recorder and pressed the play button Spike the Dragon: She could be anywhere by now. Pinkie is Fili-Second, the fastest pony in all of Maretroplis. Matau T. Monkey: Now you say it Mike. But remember to say Heather and Hawk Woman. Just repeat after the recording. Mike: Ok, Matau. Ahem. She could be anywhere by now. Heather is Hawk Woman, the fastest flying hero in all of Maretroplis. takes out a lasso and throws it at the Joker but it works against him noise Ryan F-Freeman: You got him! Alejandro: No! I think i got a lamp-post instead. lasso pulls Alejandro down to the lamp-post and tangles him up Ryan F-Freeman: It's just like what Applejack did. Alejandro: grunting Joker: cackles Ryan F-Freeman: We'll show you!Sci-Twi Twilight 2! Freeze him! Twilight 2: Do what?! Ryan F-Freeman: You're the Masked Matter-Horn for crying out loud! You can shoot all kinds of crazy beams from your hands. tries to but it doesn't work Ryan F-Freeman: I'll help you. Try again! Sci-Twi: There are no second chances. Ryan F-Freeman: I got magic. Let's try again. Joker: You know, I'm beginning to enjoy this. cackles Mike: Duncan, quick! You're Fluid-Guy! And your superpower is turning into liquid to get out of dangerous booby traps. Duncan: Ok. I'll try. imagines himself in liquid form and he turns into it Crash Bandicoot: Wow. That didn't work. comes back Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Cody. Fly! Cody Fairbrother: I'm trying! Ryan F-Freeman: You've got Equestrian Magic in you. Transform into your Light Cody Fairbrother form. Cody Fairbrother: I can't! Duncan (Total Drama): Let me help. across the floor and everyone starts sliding on him Cody Fairbrother: Here we go. Surf's up! Everyone else: and yelling Mike: Dawn! You're Madam Nature! Lose your temper, and you'll turn into a huge, fearsome animal! Dawn: Oh, gosh. That wouldn't be very polite. Mike: Ugh! Cameron! Use your mind to create an attack construct! Cameron: What's an attack construct?! Mike: Just think of something, anything, and your mind makes it appear. Matau T. Monkey: C'mon, Cameron. Give it a try. does so Mike: Something useful. Matau T. Monkey: Like a net to catch the Joker. slips on Duncan and falls off the building landing next to the Joker Matau T. Monkey: I'm coming, Multi-lad! Mike: It's okay. I got it. something in the Joker's hand The Electro-Orb! Joker: Well, this has been quite the ''mane-raising experience. But I really must be going. laughs grabs the orb from the Joker and attempts to sneak off with it but trips and drops it. The Joker picks it up Joker: Why, thank you, Multi-lad! Or should I thank your sidekick, Game Guy! crazily as he leaves Ryan F-Freeman: Get back here, Joker! Mike: Sam is... Game Guy? Duncan sliding towards him Oh, no! slipping and sliding on him Alejandro, you've got to stop Duncan from making the ground slippery. Alejandro: But every time I move, noises This rope gets tighter. Mike: You're physically connected to it. Just tell it where you want it to go and it'll obey you. Ryan F-Freeman: Do what Applejack did, Alejandro. does so and Duncan turns back into his human form dragging everyone with him Mike: Ow! Contralto: Are you ok, Mike? Mike: Yeah. Are you alright Zoey? Zoey: Yeah. Ryan helped me when a tornado appears. Gwen: That was Slip-tastic! Ryan F-Freeman: Gwen? What are you doing here? Gwen: I was transported here with you. Remember? Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. You noticed I'm in my Dark Ryan F-Freeman form, right? Gwen: Yeah. But that makes you look like a villain. I think you should change back. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I'll teach Cody how to transform when we're out of the comic book.back to himself Alejandro: Let me get this straight. We've been teleported into some kind of comic book world? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, yes. But it's called Maretropolis. Mike: And I think we have to stop the Joker from using his doomsday device to destroy it. Crash Bandicoot: Right. Let me see where the Joker is at. I can fly like Superman. Heather: So the rest of us Super Pals will take care of the Joker and get ourselves back to the Autobot base. Ryan F-Freeman: Right. We got our superpowers. Sam (Total Drama): sighs Almost all of us have superpowers. Matau T. Monkey: But you must have them too, Sam. Cameron: Yeah. And your character's wearing a cape and a pair of blue boots. Sam (Total Drama): Yeah, for absolutely no reason. He's pretty much useless... Mike: Good thing you're not really Game Guy then. Matau T. Monkey: You know, Mike. I placed a tracking device on the Joker while he's not looking. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Mike, where is the Joker building his doomsday device? Matau T. Monkey: Let's see.his Demonbuster Armor Demonbeuster Armor. You know where the Joker is going? Ryan F-Freeman: I was asking Mike, Matau. Not you. Matau T. Monkey: Sorry, Master Ryan. I'm asking the same question to my Demonbeuster Armor. Mike: His secret headquarters. But we'd better get there quick. That glowing orb he just stole is what he's going to use to power it up. Matau T. Monkey: Ok. into his Demonbuster armor Watch out, Joker. Here comes a friend to the Super Pals and his name is Matman. Lightning (Total Drama): Sha-bam! Lead the way, Mike! Ryan F-Freeman: Let's roll. at a circus tent Mike: There it is. Crash Bandicoot: Is that a circus tent? Mike: Alright, Super Pals, here's the plan. Cam, you, me and... before he can finish, Duncan is already the building Ryan F-Freeman: What is Duncan doing? Duncan (Total Drama): Come on out, Joker! Or the Super Pals are comin' in. a lamp-post Mike: So much for Element of Surprise. Matau T. Monkey: I suppose we'll just stay here and wait for him, then. Dawn (Total Drama): Maybe he's not home. Maybe we should come back later. The Joker: laughter Cupcake Slash:Sing-song He's home. door opens and clowns of all shapes and sizes come out Matau T. Monkey: You got henchmen with you, Joker? Let's settle this Mano-a-Mat-mono. Jo: Time to Super Pal up! Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! That's a nice catchphrase. Jo: Thanks! Anyways, let's take these jokesters down. Ryan F-Freeman: Right. Matau. You go fight the Joker! We'll fight those henchmen of his. Matau T. Monkey: No, Master Ryan. Let me fight beside you. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Matau.the Joker Ok, Joker. Get ready to fight Ryan Who as Dark Ryan F-Freeman!into his Dark Ryan F-Freeman form The Joker: I don't think so. I have a city to destroy. And I'm not about to let the Super Pals. Not this time! Ryan F-Freeman: Oh please. What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop the Super Pals? I have magic. And you have Nothing! The Joker: up a can of crazy string I have this! Matau T. Monkey: What's that, Mike? Mike: The crazy string spray ray of doom. It freezes you in your tracks and renders your powers useless. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks for telling me, Mike. Run for it!! attempts to jump at the Joker but he fires his crazy string and freezes her solid Matau T. Monkey: Well, my hero is a bit like Batman. I'll go get the Joker.the Joker Have at you!!! the Joker freezes him too Ryan F-Freeman: Matau!!the Joker You'll pay for that. You have froze my friends one to many all ready! You need to be dealt with! a fireball at the Joker the Joker stops the fireball in mid air Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. That didn't work. I'll take you on up-close and personal!at the Joker and the others join him and they run at the Joker. But the Joker fires the crazy string and freezes them all at once Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. I can't move my legs or wings. Gwen: grunts None of us can. Matau T. Monkey: Cody! Transform into your Light Cody Fairbrother form and get the Joker! Cody Fairbrother: I can't, Matau! He froze me too. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Cody. I can't change back. It feels like I got covered in the Kragle. The Joker: laughter Ryan F-Freeman: Sam! Run for your life!! Sam (Total Drama): No. Let this happen to you. I'll find a way to help you. Like Spike the Dragon does. Crash Bandicoot: Well, hide behind that ball, Sam! hides Cody Fairbrother: Ha! You'll never find Game Guy, Joker. Sam is climbing through an air vent Crash Bandicoot: You don't think you could spray Game Guy with this thing, do you, Joker? the air vent Sam: Ok. This will be easy. But what am I supposed to do? They're the ones with superpowers. I guess they've already found out a way to escape. I hope. falls out of the vent Ryan F-Freeman: Joker. Is it Autumn all ready? The Joker: Congratulations, Super Pals. You have succeeded in becoming the first victims of my doomsday device. Matau T. Monkey: If I can move. I'd Batrang your butt by now. The Joker: You shall live just long enough to see me fire... the instrument of your destruction! cackles Once the Electro-Orb has powered it up completely, this cannon will amplify the power of my body one million times, expelling an energy blast that will cause everybody in Maretropolis's bodies to grow wild! laughs You will be my weapon's first victims, and there is nobody who can save you from this fate! laughter Contralto: Great. Why are you monologueing? Dawn (Total Drama): Ahem. I don't mean to interrupt, but aren't you forgetting about somebody? Cody Fairbrother: Sam! The Joker: Game Guy? Fat guy? No superpowers whatsoever? laughs He's utterly useless! Matau T. Monkey: You bet that I'm Matman. Th Joker: Puh-lease. Everybody knows you just keep him around because you tone feel sowwy for him. Wah. Wah. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, ha ha ha. Very funny.Iago's voice Not! Mike: Ryan, let me handle this. the Joker Maybe in your world. But in our world, Sam— uh, Game Guy always comes through when we need him! Always! Cupcake Slash: I agree with Multi-Lad. Sam: I'm not like Game Guy! When my friends really need me, I do come through! And they need me now! Ryan F-Freeman: Well said, Sam. Now can you get us unstuck? Sam: You've got to do what Twilight and her friends do. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Come on friends! Do what Twilight and her friends do. Sam: But not just yet. I have to remove the pony spraying you first. Wait there. foward Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Cody Cody, can you transform into your Light Cody Fairbrother form when Sam gets this crazy string off us? Cody Fairbrother: Okay. The Joker: laughs I see dementia must be a side-effect of prolonged exposure to the Crazy string spray ray of doom. laughs Tonight, we stand upon the brink of immortality, for we collectively – though, mostly me – have finally defeated our most hated nemeses! We have hurled the brush of badness into the now fearful face of laughs goodness, and have struck a blow for freedom in the name of oppression! And nothing will stop us! laughs Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. But, riddle me this. What's unstuck? Sam: a box Come on! Ryan F-Freeman: Keep going, Sam. I'll stall the Joker. keeps pushing until the box falls Matau T. Monkey: That's it. the Joker You know that I'm friends with Batman. rattling Contralto: What's happening, Ryan? box lands near the pony aiming the spray and Sam jumps onto it and sprays the henchmen with crazy string Matau T. Monkey: Way to go, Sam. Can you unfreeze us? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan